


natural selection

by orca_mandaeru



Series: degrees of adaptation [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, brief mention of master/pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: This was one of Ten's favorite pastimes, picking an alpha from the pretentious frat of the day and blowing their minds.





	natural selection

The party was exactly what you would expect from an all-alpha frat party, even with the hit-or-miss nature of status stereotypes. 

Most people in general were nothing like those outdated preconceived notions, but the ones who were flocked to places like this. The smell of alpha was overwhelming, with the occasional lighter scent of a beta or omega in the crowd. 

There’s a layer of palpable grease covering the couches and floors, so Ten leans against the wall. It sticks to his mesh-backed shirt too, but he stays, pretending to sip from his styrofoam cup. 

But this filth was exactly the way Ten liked it. When he was in a dramatic mood (so 90% of the time) he liked to call them his “hunting grounds" in his head. It was true, in a way. 

This was one of his favorite pastimes, picking an alpha from the pretentious frat of the day and blowing their minds. With all this experience, he's starting to get a really good eye for this kind of thing. 

And if he's wrong, he still gets a perfectly good fuck out of it all. 

But today is his lucky day, because standing right there, chatting with Johnny Seo, is Ten's next target. 

The fact that he's talking to Johnny, someone Ten is more than acquainted with, is a bad sign. It's really not Ten's style to sleep with anyone closer than a friend of a friend of a friend, especially on days like this, but the other factors are too good to resist. 

Because this alpha is exactly what he looks for. 

Muscle tee obviously made to show off his biceps, one hand casually tucked into the pocket of his not-too-skinny jeans, the way he tilts his head back as he laughs, oozing easy confidence.

On the outside he's the utter stereotype of a boy at a place like this. But something about him screams that he'll bend for under a strong hand and oh god, Ten hopes he isn't wrong about this one. 

Then again, he rarely is wrong. 

Ten pushes himself off the wall with one foot and makes his way through the tidal wave of people until he reaches the two alphas. 

"Ten, I didn't know you were here!" Johnny says with a big grin. 

Johnny's a good guy, which is why Ten lowkey avoids him. It's too much to deal with. 

"I don't think you and Jaehyun have met, have you?" Johnny continues. 

Jaehyun shakes his head and smiles politely, sticking out his hand. 

Ten takes it and turns off the subtlety, gazing up at Jaehyun in a way that he's perfected. Jaehyun's smile wobbles just a bit. His scent is much like most other alphas, deep and musky, but with a hint of a more calming tone that makes Ten wonder how he'll smell with his teeth on Jaehyun's neck. 

"No, we haven't met before," Ten says, slipping his hand out of the shake that had lasted a bit too long. 

"Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other better," Johnny says like a father setting up a playdate, clapping a big hand on Ten’s shoulder with a suggestive smile before slipping away into the crowd, quickly swallowed up in the crush of bodies. 

"So," Jaehyun starts, shifting his weight back. "I haven't seen you here before. I'm sure I'd remember you."

He's blatantly staring at Ten's purple fishnet shirt. Bold, which is the norm for parties like this. 

"I've never been here before," Ten says, sidling a little closer. "It's nice." A lie. 

Jaehyun drags his eyes away from chest and stares at his face. He bites his lip nervously and glances at the party going around on them then up, and Ten knows what going to happen next. Exactly what he wants. 

"I could show you upstairs, if you want?" Jaehyun offers, words coming out fast even with the confident jut out of his jaw. 

"I would love to," Ten says, close enough now that he reaches out and rests a hand on Jaehyun's exposed arm. Jaehyun smiles, not politely at all now, and grabs Ten's hand from his arm, turning around to pull him through the crowd. 

Up the stairs they go, gingerly stepping over a passed out alpha girl. The bedroom they go into is a double, one side oddly familiar. 

"You're Johnny's roomate,” Ten says. 

"Is that a problem?" Jaehyun says, curious. 

"No, no," Ten murmurs, closing and locking the door behind them. 

Jaehyun crowds Ten up against the door, hands coming up to his cheeks. "I can kiss you, right?" 

The asking is new, but Ten's certainly not complaining. He's already noticed that Jaehyun is a little different than his usual, in an intriguing way.

Instead of answering, Ten yanks Jaehyun forward by the front of his shirt, crashing their mouths together. Jaehyun's hands wander down Ten's body, stopping at his thighs and dipping his fingers through the large holes in his jeans. Jaehyun comes up for air, removing his tongue from Ten's throat.

"You smell so good," he breathes, voice a little broken. Ten can't wait to shatter it completely. He takes the opportunity to pull his shirt off and Jaehyun follows, revealing defined muscles. Ten smiles and threads his fingers through Jaehyun's hair, pulling him back in.

Jaehyun’s hands move to the backs of Ten's thighs and grip tight, lifting him up in one heave without disconnecting their lips. Jaehyun walks the few feet to his bed and lays Ten back on it, a cocky laugh escaping his lips as he climbs over the omega. Both of them strip the rest of their clothes off, taking a moment to just look at each other.

Jaehyun leans down to continue kissing, but Ten lays a hand on his bare chest to stop him. He makes direct eye contact and Jaehyun tilts his head curiously. 

"Jaehyun," Ten says, voice confident and even. “Will you let me fuck you?" 

Ten's experienced a lot of different responses to this question. A few alphas laughed at him, only let him do it to humor a little omega. They all changed their tunes before long, of course. Only one or twice, in the worst cases, he's been kicked out just for asking. Half the time the alpha says no and they continue anyway. 

Jaehyun just looks a little bit shellshocked, like he had never considered it. This is the first time he's been really caught off guard the whole evening, and it's kind of adorable. 

Most of the alphas Ten picks up like this are a little to a lot prejudiced, but Jaehyun seems more sheltered than anything. Figures, since he's friends with Johnny. 

"You…” Jaehyun says, still confused. 

"I'd make it good real for you, baby," Ten purrs, hand on Jaehyun's chest moving to thumb at his nipples. 

Jaehyun's eyes slip closed and his mouth parts for a second before he opens his eyes, looking less guarded by the second. 

"Yeah, sure, we can do that," Jaehyun rushes out, trying to act unaffected. "Uh, I've never done this before, though." 

Ten smirks wide, falling into his comfort zone. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of you. Just do what I say." Jaehyun nods and sits up, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. 

"Where's your lube and condoms?" Ten asks, rolling off the bed. 

"Under the bed, I think," Jaehyun responds. Ten raises an eyebrow but fishes under the bed, coming up with a condom and bottle of peach-flavored lube. Ten hums and stands back up, taking a moment to savor the sight of Jaehyun sitting on his own bed like he's been knocked off his axis. 

Instead of using his words, Ten gently manhandles the alpha down on his back against his sheets. Jaehyun's so pliant now, eyes shifting back and forth but still so hard. 

 

Ten slicks his hand up, the strong artificial scent of the lube hitting the air, mingling with the overpowering scent of Jaehyun and faint traces of Johnny. Ten reaches down to give Jaehyun's cock a few pulls, watching his eyes flutter closed and some of the tension release from his shoulders. 

"Are you nervous, baby?" Ten asks, giving one last stroke before re-lubing his hand and moving it lower. 

"Yes," Jaehyun admits, dark eyes intensely fixated on Ten's hand moving down below his balls. 

Ten hums. "Have you ever been fingered before?" 

Jaehyun nods, a flush finally starting to appear on his ears and chest. "I got curious." 

Ten smiles and looks up from what he's doing. "And how did it feel?" He starts to massage around Jaehyun's rim, who gulps hard. 

"Not that good, I-" His breath hitches as Ten pushes the first finger in. "Different. Not like this." 

“Yeah?" Ten teases, pushing a second finger in to the knuckle and dragging them both out again. A choked sound makes its way out of Jaehyun’s throat as Ten hits the perfect spot, hands gripping the sheets underneath him. 

"You're so sensitive, baby," Ten says, rubbing circles over the alpha's prostate. Jaehyun's eyes are totally glazed over in pleasure, not a hint left of the posturing he'd been doing when Ten first saw him. This is what he lives for. 

Jaehyun's typically big alpha cock is sitting flushed and overlooked against his stomach, a drop of precum oozing out to join the small puddle collected in his navel. 

Ten's got three fingers steadily pumping out of Jaehyun's asshole now, a contained little noise escaping him every time Ten's knuckles drag out. 

Ten sneaks his other hand up to tease his fingertips up Jaehyun's shaft before roughly fisting him, rubbing under the head at the same time he massages over Jaehyun's prostate deep inside him. 

Jaehyun's back arches up off the bed from the sudden overstimulation. "I-I'm gonna cum-" 

At once Ten pulls all contact away, yanking both hands off. Jaehyun writhes, a beautiful high whine building in his throat, hand instinctively going to his flushed cock. 

"Stop," Ten orders, and Jaehyun just listens, pulling his hand away and fisting it back in the sheets. 

His eyes, now dark and blown, stare pleadingly up at Ten. "Please, please-" he whines, hips automatically bucking up. 

Ten sits back at stares impassively. "Please what?"

Jaehyun gulps and flushes redder. "Please fuck me," he whispers. 

"What's that? I couldn't hear you," Ten sing-songs. 

"Just fuck me, goddammit," Jaehyun growls. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ten tuts, digging his nails into Jaehyun's muscled thigh. "Only bad dogs growl at their masters, Jaehyunnie. If you're a bad boy again, I'll leave and you won't get what you want, got it?"

It's almost comical how quickly Jaehyun shrinks back, starting to whimper like a real dog. "No no no, I'll be a good boy for you," he blabbers, so far gone. Jaehyun is truly a work of art like this, by far the best out of anyone Ten's fucked like this over the past few years. 

"I knew you could do it, baby," Ten coos, slicking his own cock up with the lube. Jaehyun's staring hard again, so Ten fucks into his fist a few times, basking in how good it feels after ignoring his erection for so long. He scoots farther up on the bed, one hand supporting him while the other guides his cock to Jaehyun's slicked-up hole. 

He pushes the head in just as he licks into Jaehyun's mouth, swallowing his broken moans. God, he's so tight. Ten pushes in inch by inch, giving one last suck to Jaehyun's tongue before resting their foreheads together, just panting into the other's mouth. Ten starts moving, slowly at first, making sure Jaehyun can feel every drawn-out drag of the length of his cock.

Jaehyun's totally boneless now, and Ten would almost think he was sleeping if not for his ragged breaths and punched-out moans. It feels so, so, good, and Ten can't help but speed up, their hips slapping together hard. 

He shifts a little bit and Jaehyun's eyes fly open, hands coming up to scratch furious red stripes down Ten's back. It's like his dam of quiet has broken, a long stream of fuck, fuck, fuck pouring out of him at every thrust. 

Oh, he has an idea. 

Ten keeps driving hard into him at that angle that's making Jaehyun scream, nibbling under his jaw where the addicting scent is strongest. For the second time, Ten abruptly stops everything, sitting up and staying stock-still inside Jaehyun's ass. 

"No, no," Jaehyun mumbles, arms clutching desperately at Ten's arms. Tears are welling up in his eyes, dripping down to mingle with his sweat. "Come on, move, please," Jaehyun complains, catching himself before he raises his voice, turning it to a whine instead. Ten says nothing, staring impassively in the opposite direction. Jaehyun glares at him through the blur of his tears, hooking his ankles more securely around Ten's back and attempting to push his ass onto the motionless cock inside him, but the angle proves to be too difficult no matter how hard he tries. 

The tears are coming faster now, the alpha pathetically sniveling and wriggling his hips. "Please, Ten?" Jaehyun asks, perfectly politely through his wet eyes, and Ten can't resist anymore. He starts fucking in again, ramming his cock hard, sliding against Jaehyun's prostate. 

Jaehyun hasn't stopped crying but his head is now totally thrown back, tongue lolling out and groaning like it's been ripped out of him. Ten scrapes his teeth over Jaehyun's exposed neck, feeling him shudder violently under him.

"Touch me, touch me, I wanna cum-" Jaehyun pleads. 

"No," Ten says simply, pounding harder.

Jaehyun bows up hard and cums untouched, splattering up his stomach and chest and eyes rolling back in his head. Ten spurts hard into the condom a few seconds later, dragging his mouth down to bite hard into Jaehyun's collarbone instead of his neck at the last moment. 

Jaehyun flops back hard against the sheets, totally boneless and eyes hazed over. Fucked stupid is such a good look on him. Ten slips out and ties off the condom, throwing it across the room to the trash can. He misses, but he sure as hell isn't retrieving it. 

Ten stays still for a moment, catching his breath and admiring Jaehyun's slack face. Usually this is when Ten would take off, making sure to never see his hook-ups again and leaving them with nothing but the memories of him. 

But Jaehyun was different than all the others from the beginning, and it has Ten thinking. Plus, no one else has ever gone as deep as Jaehyun, and Ten has a feeling that if he just takes off it might do some damage. 

So Ten relaxes back against the damp sheets. There's a conspicuous package of wet wipes on Jaehyun's drawer that makes him chuckle. He pull s a few out and cleans them both up, tenderly wiping the dried tear tracks off of Jaehyun's now sleeping face. 

God, this is so out of character for him, but maybe Jaehyun's worth it. He sighs and fits himself beside the alpha, eyes already heavy. Ten drifts off to sleep, and that's how Johnny finds them a few hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
